Wireless communication is a growing means for accessing a network and provides certain advantages over wired communications for accessing networks. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
Wireless devices now offer the capability to communicate with multiple networks using different wireless technologies. Wireless technologies that are utilized by network operators include code division multiple access (CDMA) 1xRTT, Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), EV-DO rev. A, Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE), General Packet Radio Services (GPRS), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and the like. Network operators may offer multimode devices where the device has the ability to communicate using two or more of these technologies. As these devices move from network to network, they require efficient processes and systems to select and acquire the proper wireless links.